Sixteen Candles
by Banshi13
Summary: Parties and friends, presents and cake! It's Gosalyn's sweet 16 party! This story is finished, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Gosalyn Mallard woke up to the sound of a beater knocking together batter for her favorite breakfast of the morning; pancakes. She blinked her groggy eyes together, trying to get a bearing on her whereabouts. Of course, she was in her room, she was just an incredibly heavy sleeper. Her eyes darted up to the ceiling to a picture of the latest actor who was portraying Double O Duck and grinned. That was certainly a welcome sight to wake up to every morning.

She sat up and stretched, looking out her window at the birds that were happily chirping the alarm that it was a new day. Time for adults to go to work and children to go to school. Gosalyn glanced over at the full length mirror and looked at herself for a moment. Then, she leapt out of bed and began yelling.

"I'M SIXTEEN TODAY! SIXTEEN!" A series of whoops and giggles followed as she jumped back on her bed and vaulted herself up and down upon it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Launchpad, who was putting the finishing touches on his gift for Gosalyn and Drake was busy making the pancakes. The table was set for three, and Gosalyn's place had been moved the head of the table. The special plates and silverware were out for this occasion, and already an enormous stack of pancakes, along with syrup, bacon, a heaping bowl of eggs, and a generous portion of toast had been cooked. The both stopped what they were doing however, when they heard the excited thumping of a newly crowned woman coming from right above them.

"Somebody's awake," Launchpad observed. Drake smiled. This was certainly going to be some day for his daughter, and for him too. Just two more years and Gosalyn would be graduating from High School, going to college, moving out...he placed the now empty batter bowl in the sink and pushed those thoughts away. Now was not the time to think about that. He wasn't going to ruin Gosalyn's day by playing the part of the mushy father who didn't want his little girl to grow up. "No kidding," he answered, turning around and wiping his hands off on a towel. As he did so, he heard the running of feet down the stairs and Gosalyn practically slid into the kitchen, still in her night gown, but the biggest smile on her face that her father or Launchpad had ever seen.

"Morning Dad, Launchpad," she greeted, taking in the amount of food in front of her, "Keen gear, pancakes! Dad, you must've gotten up at 5 in the morning to make all this!" She settled down into her chair and waited for her father to take a seat. He shook his head as he did so. "Nah," was all he said. Actually, he hadn't been to sleep since coming back from patrol the previous night. He'd gotten right to work wrapping up her presents, making sure that one present in particular was secure and safe, and making breakfast.

"So Dad, since I'm 16 today, do I still have to go to school?"

"Ah, Gosalyn, no matter how old you get, I have a feeling that you'll always be trying to find excuses not to go to class."

"So I don't have to go?"

Her father gave her look and she rolled her eyes a subtle hint that, even though she was 16 today, old enough to drive, to go to the mall alone, to stay home alone for more than 24 hours as was demanded by law, she was not allowed yet to not go to school simply because she chose not to. But, Gosalyn shrugged that off and settled into eating her pancakes, five of them, to be exact, drenched in syrup with eggs and toast on her plate. The breakfast, though huge, was quick. Gosalyn usually didn't get up until about a half hour before she had to leave for the bus stop, and even thin that was pushing it as she usually made it with about one minute to spare. After she was finished eating, she put her dishes in the sink and kissed both her father and Launchpad on the cheek.

"Don't forget to come home right after school, Gos. Remember your party is tonight." Then, as an after thought, "are you sure you didn't want to have that sleep over?"

"I never would have forgotten that, Dad, and no, I'm sure. We have patrol training tomorrow night and I wanna be ready for that. I won't sleep if 40 of my friends stay the night. I'll see you this afternoon!" She dashed up the stairs and was back down in ten minutes, dressed in jeans and a shirt that read, 'Today, 16. Tomorrow, your worst nightmare!' on it. Both Drake and Launchpad were quiet for a few moments after she left. Unfortunately for Drake, Launchpad just had to say aloud what was on both of their minds. "They grow up so fast don't they?"

_Sweet 16 or How Was the House Not Ruined in One Night..._

"Happy birthday, Gosalyn!"

"Happy 16, Gos!"

Gosalyn was in the happiest state of mind that she could remember. She was a Sophomore at St. Canard High, and was already one of the most popular people in school. Therefore, everyone she passed it seemed, was wishing her a happy birthday. She thanked them, waved to them, told them that she would see them later, but there was one person in particular that she hadn't seen yet, one person that she couldn't wait to talk to. She stopped at her locker and put her books down, opening up the door and shifting books around from class to class. She was surprised to see cards in her locker, and scooped them up, putting them in her book bag to read during class.

"Hey, Gozzie."

"Hey, Honk," she greeted, turning around and grinned from ear to ear. "Ya didn't want to wait for the party tonight, huh?" She looked at the package in his hand and then back up at him, shaking his head.

"I got you two things, this one I just thought I'd give you now."

"Oh, Honk..." Gosalyn put her bag down and took the wrapped gift from his hands, putting it to her ear and shaking it. Whatever he had gotten her, it was solid, there were probably no parts to it.. "You shouldn't have gotten me two things, Honker, you have to pay for your car and your phone and..._keen gear!_" Gosalyn pulled out a basketball, but not just any basket ball. This ball was part of the newest edition line of WebTrotters sports line. The ball was made specifically for those that enjoyed playing basketball so much that within a week of getting a new ball, they would need another one because either the skin would be falling off or it would have deflated or something along those lines. This ball was built to last, and had an incredible sensitivity to strength. Gosalyn tucked the ball against her hip and reached up to give Honker a hug. "Thanks a lot, Honker. I'm gonna love this."

"I'm sure you will. Ready for class?"

"Yea, just lemme stick this in here..." Gosalyn put the ball in her locker, gathered the books and pads she needed, and slammed the door shut, making sure to spin the dial. "Okay, ready to go!" Her feet fell into step beside Honker as they walked to their first class of the day, science. That was good; she'd be able to read the cards that her friends had left her while Honker explained to her at lunch what in gods name had gone in that period.

_Sweet 16 or How Was the House Not Ruined?_

It was 2:35 when Gosalyn arrived home. The house had been cleaned, the sofa and chairs put into the den and arranged in a 'sitting room' type environment. The living room was clear, with the exception of a long table set up for drinks, snacks, and the birthday cake that Gosalyn knew was sure to be one of the biggest points of the night, and she could hear her father and Launchpad upstairs discussing what to do about the chairs.

"Chairs, what chair-" Gosalyn smacked her forehead. Of course, the _chairs_! God forbid that anyone sit in them and five seconds later find themselves at Darkwing Tower. She pranced up the stairs, her basketball in hand.

"Hey guys," she greeted, walking into Launchpad's room. Her fathers side kick was currently spread out on his bed, lying face up trying to balance a potato chip on his bill...which, actually, shouldn't have been extremely hard. Her father was sitting in one of the guest chairs, his legs crossed, hands steepled in front of him in concerned thought.

"Hey, sweetie," he greeted, groaning as he pushed back his head feathers, "I honestly don't know what we're gonna do about them."

"We could put a sheet over them with a sign saying 'Don't Sit'" Launchpad suggested, flipping the chip up in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"I'd really like it if we could just remove the chairs all together, but we don't have enough time for that," Drake answered, "I can't believe I forgot about those things, this party's planned for the past two weeks, how could I forget about something as important as that?"

"Well..." Gosalyn leaned against the wall, "maybe we don't have to remove the chairs...maybe we can just move Basil?"

There was silence in the room, then the sound of Drake smacking his hand against his forehead. "Why didn't _I_ think of that!" He walked over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll go do that right now. Then we've got to start decorating and getting everything else ready."

And so, for the rest of the afternoon, until 7:00 when Gosalyn needed to get changed into her party clothes, the family trio made trips to the store and back to the house, blew up balloons and hung streamers, and set up the food and drinks on the table. At 7:30 on the dot, the doorbell rang and the first guest arrived.

"Hey, Honker," Drake greeted, shaking hands with his daughters best friend. The young gander was dressed nicely; a collard blue shirt with tan slacks and brown shoes, and he came baring a small gift for Gosalyn. "Hello, Mr. Mallard," he responded, stepping into the foyer and looking around. "Wow you guys really went all out for her, didn't you?"

"Well, you only get to be 16 once, and my birthday's weren't especially great so...she should remember it," Drake answered. "You can put your present on the table in the kitchen, that's where they're going to stay until the cake is brought out." Honker nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Drake took a look at the young man standing before him. This was certainly not the boy that had grown up next door seven years ago when Gosalyn had first been adopted. Honker had changed from sniveling geek into a suave guy. He was on the basketball team at the high school, junior varsity no less, the only Sophomore in the school to be on the JV team. He'd broadened out, his shoulders becoming more pronounced and his face becoming that of something out of Feather Weight Magazine. He was no longer considered shy, simply kind and respectful, and where as he wouldn't stand up for himself when he was a duckling, he was now the one putting bullies in their place not with his fists, but with his vocabulary. Drake could think of no better friend for his daughter than Honker Muddlefoot. The young man knew as much about Darkwing as Gosalyn did, and had looked out for Gosalyn as he'd grown older. Drake could never repay him enough for that.

"So, is Gosalyn getting ready?" Honker asked. Drake glanced at him and nodded. "Yea...she's putting on some outfit that she recently got at the mall. I don't know what it looks like, so I might have to play clothing police if she goes a little far."

"Gosalyn going to far?" Honker mocked him, "whatever would give you that idea, Mr. Mallard?"

"Give you what idea, Dad?"

"Oh, Honker was just asking-" Drake stopped talking. Honker nearly dropped Gosalyns gift. In all of St. Canard, anyone that knew or knew of Gosalyn Mallard knew that she was a strict tomboy. Jeans and a cute t-shirt were about as feminine as the girl got. After all, Gosalyn was on the JV girls basketball team, partnering Honker as the only sophomore on a girls JV team in the highschool and she usually was seen after school wearing either her uniform or exercise pants that she could play in. Her hair was usually up in a pony tail, and the only time that she ever let it down was when she was taking a shower or if there was a dance at school, and even then, she would usually have her hair in an 'up' style.

The Gosalyn standing before them was completely different, and Drake was once again reminded of how soon his daughter was going to be an adult. A woman.

Gosalyn had decided on a green outfit this evening. She'd donned a short but not to short, slightly rippled green skirt with a hitch up on the right side. The shirt that she wore was a lighter green, with mesh in the stomach area, a long sleeve on the left side and a simple rhinestone spaghetti strap on the right side, correlating with the hitch of the skirt on that side. Her hair was softly curled and the under hair of the back was pulled around the main hair and tied with a clip so that wisps of red were hanging on the side of her face, framing her green eyes. The outfit was simple, really, but with Gosalyn wearing it, she looked ready to walk down a run way.

She figured that she'd be getting this kind of response from her father, but she hadn't known that Honker had arrived yet. So, to keep from blushing in front of her friend, she focused all her attention on her father. "Dad, if you don't breath, we're going to have to give you mouth to mouth..." Drake snapped out of it.

"You look...um, you look, very nice, sweetie, very nice..." he noticed the hitch on the skirt and narrowed his eyes. "Is that finger tip length, little miss?" His only response was a roll of the eyes. His daughter switched her attention to Honker, who had had the decency to recover slightly quicker than his male compatriot. "Hey Honk! Ready to party?" She noticed the small box sitting on the table, but didn't say anything. Honker nodded back to her.

"Absolutely!"

_Sweet 16 or How Was the House Not Ruined in One Night_

By 8:30, the party was in full swing. Drake, Launchpad, and those parents that were friendly with the family were enjoying watching about 35-40 teens have fun dancing, eating, and playing games of frisbee in the front yard and soccer in the back. Gosalyn alternated between each sport, refusing to be handicapped by the fact that she was wearing a skirt. This of course, gave many of the guys chances to reticule her to try and throw her off of game, but Gosalyn would have none of that. She knew she was female, and she used her feminine wiles to get back at them. It was all in good funand the games continued well into the evening. At 9:30, Drake called everyone back into the house, siting that it was time for the cake and to open the presents.

When everyone was gathered in the living room around the table, with Gosalyn front and centerthe most anticipated moment of the night had arrived. With much ado, Gosalyn was ordered to close her eyes, and her friends placed their hands over her face so that she couldn't peak. They knew her as well as Drake did, and weren't going to take any chances that the surprised look on her face after the presentation might be fake.

"Are her eyes closed?" Drake asked before he came in with now very bright, very glowing cake. A chorus of 'yes's' answered him and he started out the traditional birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you..." everyone in the house joined in and within a few seconds, Gosalyn could feel the heat of the candles on her bare right arm. She was bouncing up and down on her heels in excitement and when the word was finally given, she opened up her eyes and, yes, Gosalyn Mallard, tomboy extra-ordinaire, squealed in delight. Before her was a 24 inch by 16 inch chocolate cake with vanilla icing. On top of the cake were 17 bright burning candles, 16 to signify her age today, and one to grow on. And decorating the cake were several different kind of sports balls; basketballs, baseballs, footballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, golf balls...all with one letter in them spelling out 'Happy Sweet 16 Gosalyn Mallard!" The exclamation point was that of a baseball bat. For one of the few times in her life, Gosalyn was at a loss for words. When she was finally able to speak, she made her way through the crowd and gave her father a huge, tight hug.

"Thanks so much, Dad..."

"You're welcome sweetie..." he pointed at the candle's, "you've got to make a wish though. Don't want the candles to burn out, do you?" She shook her head and made her way back to her original place.

"Come on, Gos, make a wish!" one of her friends prompted. "I will, I will, I will, hang on a sec..." she tapped a finger on her beak, then, snapped her fingers. "Got it!" Holding her hair back, which had become somewhat disheveled during her playing, she took a deep breath and blew all the candles out at once. Cheers and applause went up and the cutting of the cake began, Gosalyn, of course, getting the first piece. Soon after that, presents were exchanged. From her friends, Gosalyn received shirts with sarcastic comments on them, one of which her father, she could tell, was not to thrilled with 'What happens on Spring Break, _Stays _in Spring Break'She quickly stuffed the shirt away and mouthed a thank you to Shirley, who quickly understood and smothered a giggle behind her hand. A new baseball, two free movie passes to see the latest zombie horror flick, and a guide to Whiffle Boy later, Gosalyn had opened everyone's presents.

Except one.

"Honker, you said you had one, right?" She asked, looking around for it. "I don't see it, anywhere, did you forget it?"

"No, I...I put it on the kitchen table when I came in," Honker answered, looking on the table for her, "I don't understand why it's not here." Both Gosalyn and Honker, along with some of their other classmates helped look for Honker's present, but came up empty handed. Gosalyn could see Honker's distress, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Honker. If you brought into the house, it'll turn up eventually. When everyone leaves, you can stay and we'll look for it as I'm cleaning." Honker only nodded.

"Alright everyone, it's 10:30," Drake announced, putting an arm over Gosalyn's shoulders, "and though I know it's not a school night, Gos and I have to clean up so we can do some things tomorrow just father and daughter."

"Thanks, everyone, for coming,"Gosalyn announced, "you really made it great. Oh, and Louie I owe you for that bad beat you gave me earlier tonight!"

"Heh, don't worry Gos, when you come visit again, we can play all the soccer you want!"

Gosalyn stood by the door, giving hugs to those that came and thanking them, promising them that she'd see them either over the weekend or at school on Monday. When everyone had left, the only people there were Honker, herself, Launchpad, and her father.

"Alright," Drake rubbed his hands together and looked around. For about 45 people being in the small house that night, the place didn't look half bad. The teens had respected the house during the party as much as they could, using the trash bags that had been set uparound the room and putting their waste in them. There were no windows broken, none of the furniture had any stains on them from food or drinks spilling, and even though they were all outside playing sports, there had been no complaints from the neighbors in regards to the noise factor.

All in all, a very good night.

"Gosalyn, Launchpad and I will handle cleaning up. If you can Honker want to hang out or something feel free?"

"Oh, well, we have to look for Honker's present," Gosalyn reminded him, heading towards the kitchen. Drake shook his head, "it's probably either in the living room somewhere or in the kitchen. Don't worry, when I find it, I'll hand it immediately over to you Honker, to give to Gosalyn. But..." Drake turned pleading eyes to his daughter, "I need to clean the house. It's not bad, I know...but there's trash bags, and food, and drinks, and that just attracts bugs and rodents and I need it clean and-"

"Okay, okay, okay," Gosalyn held her hands up in defeat, "Honk and I will go out on the deck or something and leave you and Launchpad to clean." Drake sighed happily. "Thank you."

"Sheesh...come on, Honk," Gosalyn guided him out onto the deck and they both sank into the long chairs. "That was some party, huh, Honk?" she wondered aloud. "Even the goal Louie made against me couldn't face my mood. That was the best birthday I've ever had!" She looked over at Honker, but frowned. He seemed to be in another world somewhere. "Hello?" she reached her hand over and waved it in Honker's face. "Earth to Honker, come in Honker!" She laughed out loud when he jerked back as though waking up suddenly and looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Gozzie, just...thinking, that's all."

"Oh, 'bout what?"

Honker shrugged. Gosalyn frowned harder.

"Honk, what's up?"

"I didn't lose your present."

"Huh?"

"I didn't lose your present," he repeated, sitting up and turning so that he was now sitting on the side of the long chair, "I had it with me the whole time. I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else." He watched her shake her head, not understanding. "It's kinda...well, it's kind of a personal gift and I...didn't want to give it to you with so many people looking at us- I mean, me," he quickly corrected, then looked away shyly. He could feel Gosalyn's gaze on him, and when he looked back at her, she was mirroring the way he was sitting, except for the fact that she had a leg tucked up underneath her body so as not to show any more skin than the skirt already showed.

"Well...how about now?" Wow, was that shyness in her voice just then?

Honker nodded. "Now's good." He leaned back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long, black box. Gosalyn furrowed her brow. Any other girl in St. Canard would know immediately what would be in the box, but not her. What could possibly be in that box for her?

"I debated on whether or not to get this for you," Honker was saying. She quickly tuned back into his frequency of words. "and in the end, I figured, 'why not?' So..." He opened the box for her and turned it around so that she could see the item in it. Resting on a mount was a silver bracelet, with her name spelled out on seven charms. Each charm had a number on it, which was 1-7 and was decorated with alternating green and white gems. For the second time that night, Gosalyn was at a loss for words. Honker wasn't sure how to take that, so he decided to explain the significance of it.

"It's a charm bracelet. When I was looking for something, I saw this and got the idea to give you a bracelet with your name on it. Then, I realized that your name has seven letters, and that we've known each other since you were nine. You're sixteen now, so that we make the period of time that we've known each other-"

"Seven years," Gosalyn finished for him, gently placing her hand on the jewelry in front of her.

"I know you don't generally wear jewelry or..you know, you've never had a fondness for it,

but-"

"I love it, Honker..." her eyes met his and she smiled shyly. "Would you...ya know, would you help me put it on?"

In a few moments, Gosalyn was staring at the collection of gems dangling from her wrist. "I really don't know what to say..."

"Well, maybe we can have your birthday every day. That way some of us can get a word in edge wise."

Gosalyn giggled at the gentle teasing and stepped into an embrace with Honker. "Thanks so much, Honk. I really do love it."

"You're welcome, Gozzie."

"Just one question, though."

"Yea?"

"My dad didn't happen to know about this, did he?"

"Why, yes indeedy, young lady, I happened to know all about it," Drake interrupted the two with his arms folded. "I'm glad you like it, honey, it looks beautiful on you. But," he clasped his hands together, and Gosalyn wasn't sure she liked the look on his face. It spoke of secrecy, deception, lies, and more importantly...

she was almost certain he was hiding another present from her.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked, almost knowing the answer.

"The house clean-up can wait. For now, we've got to go to the tower. I've got Basil all hooked up again, so, come on, let's move it!"

The teens and Launchpad were all ushered by Drake into the den where the chairs sat proudly, just waiting to be used. Her father and his side kick went first, followed quickly by a puzzled Gosalyn and an almost equally puzzled Honker.

When they arrived in the tower, Drake and Launchpad were standing at the ready, Drake with a blind fold in his hand. "Alright, Gosalyn, now come here and put this on."

"Dad, what's going on? You already got me enough, I don't think I can take much more," she exclaimed, looking from the bracelet to Honker. "Believe me, when you see this, you'll want to take a lot more than what I normally allow you to." Gosalyn put the blindfold on and allowed herself to be led by the three men in her life further into the tower. She heard doors open and realized that she was being led into the elevator and that when it started to move, she was going down.

As the doors opened, she could hear the waves of the river current moving slowly and realized that they were walking out onto Darkwing's Dock...or what he liked to call Darkwing's Dock. "Dad, you didn't buy the entire river for me, did you?" she quipped.

"Nope, kiddo. But...well...you think she can look now?"

Obviously the other two agreed because within mere seconds, the blindfold was off, and Gosalyn's eyes were adjusting to the late night lack of light.When her eyes were agreeable, they fixed upon what Darkwing and Launchpad had brought her and Honker to see.

"I have the Ratcatcher, Launchpad has the Thunderquack," Drake summarized, putting his hands on his daughters shoulders. "You're 16, and training to be Quiverwing Quack. And though it's not a car, it stands to reason that you should have something to travel in."

Anchored before her was a water speeder, in sleek design and in the colors of Quiverwing Quack, Gosalyn's crime fighter guise.The speeders base color was green, with designs of purple lightning shooting out and to the sides from the hull. It was built for two and Gosalyn could see from the jet engines lodged onto the back that it had the capability of going incredibly fast.

"It can go up to 150 mph in the water, though we're going to start out at no more than 50," Drake warned, "there are two built in life vests that will escape from the sides in the event that there is an emergency, and lodged in the belly of the craft four torpedo bays in case of complications due to F.O.W.L. or the Fearsome Five." He looked down at Gosalyn and smiled. "In other words, this vehicle is _keen gear_."

"I don't believe this," she breathed, walking further up the dock and gazing at the craft below her. It was perfect for her, the exact model she would have picked out herself were she shopping for something along these lines.

"All ya have to do is name it, Gos," Launchpad said, "you say the name and I'll put on whatever side of the speeder you want." He watched her kneel down and touch the speeder, as though it were a precious jewel. "Man, she really likes that, DW," he whispered. Drake just nodded and looked at Honker.

"She's liked a lot of her presents tonight, LP." Honker ducked his head. Though he wasn't accustomed to shyness that much anymore, having the father of his crush know that he had a crush on his daughter was slightly uncomfortable. But he felt that he was lucky that it was Drake that was Gosalyn's father and not someone else. In truth, he was almost comfortable with the situation.

"Do you have a name" Honker asked her as she walked back to the small group. She nodded slightly. "Yea..."

"Whatever you want Gos, right on the side," LP assured her. He received a smile in return, and she faced her father. "_The Watermeyer_...it seems like a good way to remember Grandpa, you know?" she explained. She didn't want her father to think that she still wished that she was with her grandfather. She certainly wished that he was alive, that he hadn't been murdered, but what she had right now, she was certain she wouldn't give up for anything. Her father pulled her into a hug.

"Sounds good to me, sweetie. Sounds perfect."

"Good." Gosalyn relaxed, then pulled back.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I take it for a ride?"

"Now?"

"Yea!"

"Uh...let me check my common sense meter...yea, that would be a no, missy."

"Aw, Dad, come on! The perfect end to the most perfect day of my life!"

"Nope."

"Actually, DW, the headlights on that thing can pick up anything within a 500 mile radius..."

Drake looked at Launchpad. "I'm already nervous about her getting on that thing in the day light, and _you've_ _got_ to say that just now?" Launchpad merely shrugged. "I'm just saying, there's a lot of light on that baby."

Drake stood strong though, and from the dock, to the tower, and all the way back to the house Gosalyn and her father continued to argue the finer points of water safety in the dark. Launchpad and Honker were wise enough to stay out of it, but as Honker was leaving for the evening, he gave Launchpad a sympathetic look.

"Well, the day was nice while it lasted..."

"Yea, maybe we should have her birthday everyday."

"Oh, no, please," Honker held up a hand, and stepped off the stoop, "I don't think I could afford it."

"Hey, Honker...you really like her, don't ya?" Launchpad didn't enjoy putting the young man on the spot, but he just wanted to hear his neighbor admit it. Honker only nodded his head.

"She loved the bracelet, Honk. And she hates jewelry. What does that say to you?"

This time, Honker shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

"She liked it because _you_ gave it to her." He gave Honker a reassuring nod. "Anyways, see you tomorrow Honk-man."

"Later, LP."

_Sweet 16 or How Was the House Not Ruined in One Night_

"Dad?"

Drake entered Gosalyn's room quickly"Yea, Gos?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the party...I had a really good time. And so did everyone else..and the speeder...I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, I'd rather give you a speeder right now than a car...I don't think St. Canard is quite ready for you to be behind the wheel," her father joked, sitting on the bed next to her. "It's late, Gos, get some sleep. We have patrol training tomorrow night."

"Alright. Night, Dad. Love you." She snuggled into her bed covers. Drake got up and turned out the light. "I love you too, Gos. Sleep tight, hon."

_Sweet 16 or How Was the House Not Ruined in One Night_

A few hours later, Drake was awakened by a blood curdling scream. He leapt out of bed and raced down the hall, passing Launchpad as the pilot was running up the stairs, and burst into Gosalyn's bed room, throwing on the light. His daughter was huddled in her bed, clinging to the sheets, tears staining the pillow and the golden feathers of her cheeks. She held her head in her hands, shaking it repeatedly.

"Why won't they stop?" she cried, "I haven't had a nightmare like that for months, why one tonight? Tonight was perfect, why did I have to have one?" Her father gathered her in his arms and shushed her, soothing her. Nightmares about Taurus Bulba didn't come very often anymore, but when they did, it was very hard to get Gosalyn to go back to sleep. This was why Launchpad had left the room and was readying the couch for her to sleep on. Drake would sleep beside her in one of the recliners. Since she was a child, that had been the only way that the girl would go back to sleep.

"Okay, honey, it's okay," he continued to brush her hair back and talk to her, and when Launchpad came upstairs and nodded that all was ready, Drake led the now exhausted and stoic Gosalyn down the stairs and to the couch. Until she fell asleep, he would be awake, just like always.

And like always, he would be running through all the ways he he'd like to bring Taurus Bulba down for what he'd done to his little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the following characters:

Drake Mallard a.k.a. Darkwing Duck

Gosalyn Mallard a.k.a. Quiverwing Quack

Honker Muddlefoot

Launchpad

Louie Duck

Shirley the Loon

Professor Waddlemeyer

Taurus Bulba

This is the forth in a series of I don't know how many fictions about Darkwing Duck. I've been on a kick lately, and decided to put out some DW fics. These fics don't need to be read in any particular order, but they do tie into one another, so if you feel like reading all of them, go ahead, and you'll get back ground information on some of the events and issues that are written about in each story. I don't believe this to by my last fic, I have an idea for at least two more which I will begin ASAP.

There is one mistake though that I have caught. It is a bit of a spoiler however in what does happen, so if you wish to not read it, then stop reading...NOW.

In _We Can't Go Home_, Gosalyn makes mention of her water speeder that she got for her 17th birthday. I actually had her receive it as her sweet 16 present. Just a small mistake but it was driving me up a wall, so there you go. I hope you enjoy the fics and if you'd like, go ahead and look through my archive. I've got 20 more you can read.

Enjoy, and thank you again.


End file.
